Drop Dead Doctor
by emo barbie
Summary: J.D was on his way to becoming a great doctor...until he gets killed. Somewhere at the gates of heaven J.D messes up and finds himself back at sacred heart as a patient, but not just any patient, a girl patient! What's a boy...a girl to do? JDox
1. My Accident

Title: **Drop Dead Doctor**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T {For now} **

Summary: **J.D is on his way to becoming a great doctor, or may we say, was, unfortunately for him, he was in an accident and after a little mishap at the gates of heaven, J.D's found himself in the body of a patient, and not just any patient, a girl patient. What's a boy....a girl to do?**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing, never has and never will. All characters and the show itself is owned by that....one guy, you know the guy who's name starts with a b....yeah that one guy.**

Extra: **I kinda stole the title from Drop Dead Diva, and instead just put Doctor, but I got the idea from it and thought that it would be a great idea. **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 1:

**My Accident**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was one thing to hear about an accident, they were common, especially in hospitals...but hearing that that accident involved a blue moped, and a rather girly doctor...well that was just one thing no one wanted to hear, especially at sacred heart.

Even though it wasn't his job, Perry was at the scene, jumping from the ambulance and onto the streets, what met him...was the most horrible scene he could have ever thought.

"What's he-" Perry made his way over a paramedic, hovering over the kid.

"He's dead." The doctor's face paled, it was a different view to look at him now, bloody and broken like that. It was true that he should have expected it, a moped and a semi don't mix, but was it that bad to hold onto some kind of hope that it would have only grazed him? No...instead the damn thing had hit him head on, had sent the kid flying and falling with a clash to the pavement, a squeal of tires, the gasps of onlookers, god it must have been a sight...and the end result wasn't that grand either.

"We need a body bag!" The paramedic called back towards the ambulance, shaking Perry from his thoughts just as the other started to move him.

"Wait..." Perry stopped the other. "Let me...do it." The paramedic hesitated but eventually nodded, moving out of the way as Perry took his place. The other's were beside him, a body bag opened for the other, and Perry picked up the body and with a sad sort of smile tried to make a joke. "Look kid, ya finally got that hug." But before he knew it the kid was gone, being zipped up into that bag and the only thing that remained was the blood that was now smeared on his white coat...but he never did cry...no he was not that kind of guy...cause Dr Perry Cox never cries.

Perry got into the back of the ambulance, staring down at the bag until they reached the hospital and he was directed out, Nervous Guy awaiting the body.

"Listen here, Jitters, ya better handle that body with care, got me." Perry pushed a finger into the other's chest before the other gave a wide-eyed nod. "Good." He muttered before heading into the hospital, unfortunately he didn't exactly make it before he was blocked by a very worried Carla. "Where's Bambi?" She asked, desperately trying to see around the other doctor, but Perry wouldn't let her. "Where's..." She searched his eyes but no matter how much he tried to hide the answer she found it there, she was always good at that.

"He's dead..." His vision went blurry for a second, and at first he had thought that he had zoned out for a second, but his eyes were focused again, expecting to find the crying Carla...but instead he found a small smile on the women's face as she ran a hand up his arm in comfort...it was then he realized _he _was the one crying.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**This was actually just a small one-shot thing that I had made once, but never published seeing as I never really liked it, I thought it wasn't detailed enough and had enough background to it. But recently I've become obsessed with Drop Dead Diva, and so I began to think about a series where it was JD and all, so...I decided to continue it. {I was gonna continue of this, but I decided just to post this little short as a chapter instead. The next one will be J.D ^_^**


	2. My Return

Extra: **This is definetly not the best that I could have done, I didn't like it as much, and I'm not sure I will even continue this series anymore, please comment on if I should continue or not. **

**I really liked the idea when I got it in my head, but I just can't seem to do so well with it at the moment. Oh well, please read and review anyways.**

**Kim Briggs: XD, I think you've read and complimented almost all of my scrubs fanfics haven't you XD...other then a few of my old one's....I don't think...have you read Name tags and My Fall? XD, I think they're my favorite two fanfics I did for Scrubs. I'd love if you would read them if you haven't.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Chapter 2:

**My Return**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D looked around, he was riding some kind of escalator, and the first thing that crossed his mind was that he was in a mall...a very white mall.

"John Dorian?"

"I prefer J.D." The young doctor turned to look at the other, he was probably no older then him, he was dressed in all white, a work like adequate . "What are you trying to blend with with the walls?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Tony, I'll be helping to decide were you go."

"Where...I go?" J.D furrowed his brows. "Yeah...you know, heaven or hell, that sort of thing."

_Oh, no wonder everything's white._

J.D followed after the other, towards one of the white desks, he swore that if he didn't see color soon he'd start seeing in black and white.

"Okay, let me look up your records..."

J.D's eyes caught the only color he could see, a red button on the keyboard, it was a bright red color with black that said: Return. "Hey..." J.D reached a hand out towards the button. "Isn't that supposed to say enter instead of-"

"Don't touch that!" The male had turned to slap his hand away, however by hitting it it had instead made the other press the button and the next thing he knew he was blinded by a white light.

-=-=-=-

J.D opened his eyes to stare up into the light of the hospital, a feeling of sudden ease passing over him. "I'm alive..." He let out a sigh.

_What a dream...me being dead._

J.D rolled his eyes as he sat up, his hair falling into his face. "What?" He pushed at the blonde hair, his finger nails catching his attention. "When did I paint my finger nails?"

"You've always painted them red, it's your favorite color." J.D turned to look at Tony, the man was leaning on his bed with a sour look on his face.

"What?" J.D mutterd as he looked down at his body. "I have boobs!"

"Well, yes, that's what happens when you have a girl's body."

"What?" J.D stated for the third time in the last minute.

"Listen, you pushed the return button on my computer, something you _shouldn't _of pressed." The other glared at him. "Sending you back down to earth. This body was vacant at the moment so you were put into it...Her name...now yours is Jackie."

J.D glanced around the room. "This is not funny."

"OH, no it's not." Tony stated. "You see, because you did this, I was kicked out of the office and sent after you. Now, I'm human too, oh yippie, all that aging and wrinkles I'm gonna get." The other shook his head. "Sadly I have to stay here with you until you pass again, something like...your guardian angel."

"So...you're like my babysitter?"

"Pretty much." Tony took a seat on the bed. "Now about Jackie, at the moment she's not working, she was having heart problem's, coded, they tried to save her, and then _you _took over the body...which in a way saved her life and gave you a new one."

"Where'd Jackie go?"

"She died." Tony shrugged. "She was going to die anyway, there was no hope to bring her back, you just took her body is all."

"So...what happens now?"

"Well, you're going to-"

"Hello there Ms. Daily, I'm going to be your doctor today." Tony and J.D...now Jackie, both glanced up at the doctor that entered.

"Doctor...Cox?" The male looked up with a puzzled look studying him...her, before he nodded his head.

"Yes, Dr Dorian...will no longer be your doctor and..."

"You mean, I'm that-" Before J.D could say anything else Tony had placed a hand over his mouth and Dr Cox was giving them both a look of dismay and confusion. Tony gave him a look before releasing his hold on him. "Sorry..." He muttered studying the other. "You don't look so good..."

"It hasn't been the greatest day today, but I'm still the best doctor you'll find around here."

"I know." A small smile crossed the other's lips, before it suddenly fell and J.D had to clear his throat. "Dr...Dorian had...told me about you."

Dr Cox frowned at the statement before he turned back to the charts in his hand. "Yeah, well he wasn't bad himself, I can't compare to him in his actions, but I'm still better at medicine."

"Really!" J.D's eyes widened as a large grin crossed his face but it was Tony who interrupted before Dr Cox could ask anything.

"Sorry, she's...not doing to well after the incident."

"And you are?"

"Her...boyfriend." Tony quickly nodded, but J.D's disgusted face never slipped past him.

"Okay, well...I'll come back to check on her in a bit then..." Dr Cox glanced around the room as if he had actually stepped into some kind of spaceship instead of a patients room, before turning and heading out the door.

"I saw that." Tony hissed at him.

"Saw what?" J.D played his innocent card.

"So, I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend?"

"No, just not my type."

"Yeah, I know, Dr Cox is right."

"What!" J.D shot up, but Tony simply shrugged.

"It was on your profile. Now listen, no matter what, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

Tony gave him an annoyed look, the one that he had labeled as the: 'Really...' look. "Because people will think your crazy." He stated, as if it were obvious.

"But what about Dr Cox?"

"No, not even him."

_Man, now what am I going to do?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**The ending wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be, but please do reply with what you thought I would very much appreciate it.**


	3. My Funeral

Title: **Drop Dead Doctor**

Author: **Emo barbie**

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that emo barbie owns nothing, never has and never will. **

Extra: **Sorry for the long wait, I ended up taking a small break from writing and went to drawling, but I suddenly got all obsessive on deviantart until someone from fanfiction found me on there and reminded me that XD, I still have story's to write, and people that are waiting for updates. **

**Well it's short...but I'm trying to get there.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Chapter 3:

**My Funeral**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_It seems like such a Cliché but...I went to my own funeral. _

"J.D I don't think that this is such a good idea." Tony leaned in, his eyes nervously glancing around at all the people huddled around J.D's casket.

"Please, no one will notice. After all, I'm simply one of his patients giving their dues." J.D shrugged his shoulder's though he wasn't quite used to the fact that his slender shoulder's moved so smoothly, and he was always throwing them up to far. So, instead of a shrug, it came out as strange spasm looking twitch.

"That's not the point." Tony muttered, following after the other towards the rows of chairs that were filed around the black wooden box.

"It looks so...shiny." J.D squinted his eyes. "At least I know I was taken care of. Dan must have-" The other's words were cut off by a sudden clash, and J.D stumbled back as he turned to stare at the women he had ran into. "Oh, excuse me..." J.D started up. "I wasn't...watching-"

"No, no, that's fine." The woman waved him off. "I wasn't exactly paying attention either."

In all of J.D's life, he had never seen the women look so elegant and beautiful as she did now. There was no beer bottle in her hand, no Margareta clutched between her long bony fingers. No, she looked almost like a normal woman should.

"J.D..." Tony snapped the other out of his thoughts. The woman had already left and taken her seat by the front.

"That's..."

"What?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"That's my...mom." J.D muttered, watching with interest as Dan took a seat next to her, a arm outstretched to pull his teary eyed mother into a hug. "She...came."

"Well, why wouldn't she?" Tony shook his head.

"I never...had that kind of relationship with my mother...she didn't even show up for dad's funeral." J.D took a seat towards the back. "So...why mine?"

_There were so many people I had never expected to see there. My mom for one..._

"We have a few people who want to say a few words about the departed..."

_Jordan..._

"What can I say? The kid had talent...he, was stupid and naïve....but had a good heart..."

_Keith..._

"He was...like a brother to me...though he did try to steal my girlfriend a few times..."

_Even Kelso was there..._

"He was a hard worker...a smart, and kind doctor...and I don't think you can find many of those around now a days."

_But out of all the people that came...and all the one's that spoke...Dr Cox was not one of them. Infact..._

J.D glanced around one last time before standing, he had heard enough.

_He never even showed up. _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

"Ms. Daily, can you explain to me why you up and left yesterday?" Dr Cox stood his ground, glaring down at J.D.

"Well, if you must know," J.D snapped at the other "I was attending Dr Dorian's funeral. Something I was so sure that you would be doing."

"Me?" Dr Cox let out a laugh. "You think I...you actually believed that I would attend that kids funeral? Please, he stole so much of my time when he was alive, why would I go and waste any more of my time on him now that he's dead?"

J.D felt a boil of anger strike him as he glared at the other doctor. "Is that so? But I thought you actually liked the other? Maybe something like you couldn't live without him?"

"Now where did you hear such crap?" Dr Cox furrowed his brows. "Please, now that the kid's gone, I can actually focus on the work that I have, instead of worrying about having to clean up the mess the kid leaves behind. He was more like an unwanted pet then a doctor."

"Oh, yeah well, you weren't-"

"Jackie." Tony stepped into the room, two cups of coffee and a bagel in his hands as he turned a glare onto the other. It's amazing how much you miss simply by stepping out of the room for a minute. "Here's your coffee and your bagel."

"Oh, did you remember the cow fudge?" J.D grinned as Tony rolled his eyes and handed him the cream cheese.

"I'm sorry Doctor, you have to excuse-" Tony turned to face Dr Cox, but at that moment all he had eyes for was J.D. And they weren't just any eyes, no these eyes were those of wonder, Tony was even sure that he could see the gears moving in the doctor's head.

"Cow...fudge?" The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." J.D stated without looking up from his bagel. "It's what I've always called Cream Cheese, you know that Dr-" J.D stopped mid-sentence. "I mean, it was a habit I picked up as a kid."

Dr Cox shook his head before he sighed. "I'll leave you to eat....but Ms. Daily, I don't want anymore of those disappearing acts."

"You got it, boss." J.D muttered before stuffing the bagel into his mouth.

-=-=-=-=-=

{Dr Cox P.O.V}

_I wasn't good at all, I was seeing the kid in my own patients now. It was the third time since the kid had passed that I had even thought of Ms. Daily as Newbie._

"Carla, I'm taking off." Dr Cox placed down his charts.

"What? But your shifts not even over." The Latino women glanced over at the clock.

"Yeah, well...have someone else fill it, I'm sure Barbie will have no problem." He muttered.

"Are you sure your okay?" Carla studied the other before he finally turned away.

"I'm fine, I'm just...a little off at the moment."

"We all are, Perry." Carla reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, which the other quickly pushed off. "...if you want to talk, just find me."

"Well, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon there, Jill."Carla gave him a look and Dr Cox blinked before he growled threw his clenched teeth. "I gotta go." The older doctor turned on his heels and headed for the doors.

_I need to get out of this hell hole...a scotch or two will calm me...it always does... _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**If you took the time out to read this, please take a moment to review and tell me how I'm doing ^_^ I can't do anything about a fanfic if no one points anything out. **


	4. My Leave

Title: **Drop Dead Diva**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Extra: **Sorry for the long wait, I've been reading books left and right to work on my writing, I really wanted to catch up to my favorite fanfiction author **_**QuixoticLullaby. **_**I noticed that some of the things I write about are also seen in other fanfic's, and it hit me I wasn't being...how do I put it? Special enough? I realized that a lot of my ideas are easily thought up by other people, so I took a moment out to go and gain some new ideas of my own. I've always tried to look at relationships and everything in new ways, but lately I'd just been writing for the sake of the people that wanted me to update instead of for myself, and I had grown away from my own way of thinking and writing and fell into line with all the other writers out there. So I'm not exactly going to keep my own promise of updating every week. I'm going to update for myself, when I think of something that I'm certain no one else will, THEN I'll update. Please stick with me though ^_^.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Chapter 4:

**My Leave**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I've never noticed what it's like walking out of that hospital as a patient. _

The red leather that hung around the women's shoulder's glistening under the light of the halls, and the long elegant fingers the grasped it wore the shade red as well.

_You see, as a patient the moment you step out into the fresh air, your thinking of how you never wanna be locked up in that hell hole again, but for me..._

The women paused in front of the doors, her grip tightening on the red strap around her shoulder.

_For me, I know the moment I walk out those doors I'm going to be Jackie Daily, and the life that I had once known...once lived....my life as J.D, was going to be left behind for ever. _

The women hesitated, her heels clicking a step closer to the doors before she turned and gave one last look to the white heaven that had been her..._his _life for so long.

_Everything I had known up until a while ago, was going to be forever locked in here, and I would walk out as Jackie Daily, some women who...I didn't even know. It was like a white canvas board that hadn't been painted yet, the old life that J.D had painted hadn't been good enough for god and had been tossed aside. And so had J.D himself. Now I, Jackie Daily, had to create a new work of art...but...all I had painted so far was red...because that was all that would come to mind._

"Are you ready to go?" A soft voice wavered threw the cloudy daze that she had fallen in.

_Oh and a guardian angel as well, but..._

Jackie turned around, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah..." She muttered with a small smile that barely passed her lips.

_But for some reason, even with that..._

Tony held out his hand for her to take, and with one last glance over her shoulder she followed him out the door and to the red Porsche that sat waiting for her return.

_The canvas still feels empty..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Short and sweet {...with a rather long author's note}, just the way I like it ^_^  
Review and Read.**


	5. My dying Memories

Title: **Drop Dead Doctor**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Extra: **Look everyone! I've got Internet again! Of course....under different circumstances...and a whole different...well never mind the point is I got the Internet back! Aren't you all so happy?! I can update again...sorta XD my laptops really starting to fail on me. Anyways this was actually just a bunch of ideas put together for the fourth chapter, but I hadn't used them at all, so I put them together as flashbacks for the fifth chapter. T_T Sorry, couldn't really think of much else.**

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 5:

**My dying memories**

* * *

_Not being able to tell anyone that I was...me, was actually a lot harder then I had thought it to be at first._

"Ms. Daily...Ms. Daily." J.D snapped his head as a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face followed by a sharp whistle. "Hello, Jackie."

"Yes!" J.D turned to look at Dr Cox, it still surprised him that even though he wasn't used to the name, being called girl names so often by Dr Cox that whenever the other called him he was quick to answer.

Dr Cox was giving him the oddest of looks, and he was wondering why until he realized exactly what he had been doing awhile ago. Day dreaming.

"I've been trying to tell you that you can go home." Dr Cox straightened up a look of annoyance on his face.

"What?"

_Oh, no, no, no, I can't leave now...this is my place...I can't just leave the hospital..._

"We have nothing to keep you on, your doing fine now, and we can't really keep you in for amnesia."

J.D shook his head. "Are you sure? I mean...there's nothing?" He felt desperate, he didn't want to leave the hospital, it was the only thing that connected him to his old life.

"I'm sorry..." Dr Cox stated a bit confused. "But there's nothing else wrong with you."

"But-"

"Jackie...darling." Tony stood up from the chair beside her. "I believe what the doctor is saying is true, you can't stay here any longer."

J.D tried to put on a smile as he turned and gave a nod to Dr Cox. "O-okay." He muttered. "I guess...that's that."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It had not even been an entire week yet and still J.D's last moment's at the hospital kept replaying over and over in his head. From the moment he had been told that he was being released to the last second he walked out those doors. It was all he could think of while he sat alone in the small apartment that Jackie Daily owned...now his own apartment.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D was well and dressed, it still gave him the chills whenever he went and had to dress up a body of a girl instead of a boy. Sadly, no matter how many times J.D had went over it in his head he had never been able to come up with any reason to stay.

"I can always come back, right?" J.D turned and gave Tony a hopeful look.

"It's better to leave your old life behind, your Jackie Daily now. Not John Dorian."

"I know..." J.D lowered his head as he swung his pursue over his shoulder.

_I feel gay_

J.D turned a glare onto the other male, but obviously the other didn't seem to catch anything. J.D sighed, and instead focused on the fact that from today forward he would forever be known as Jackie Daily..Jackie Daily...

"Hey." Tony glanced up at the grinning face of J.D. "I can still be called J.D though..."

"What? No, that's-"

"Jackie Daily, J.D, it still works out."

"Jackie."

"J.D." The other corrected him.

"Listen, if you prance around declaring yourself as J.D don't you think people would be a little curious?"

"No." J.D shook his head following Tony out of the room a smile of triumph gracing his lips.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

J.D found it strange...the quiet small one bedroom apartment was so different then the one he had not long ago, as John Dorian, shared with the only family he had really had. It was obvious that he missed Carla and Turk, there's no way around it, the three of them had brought life into the apartment. The weird thing was that J.D even missed Roudy, the stuffed dog was always moving around the apartment, one night he would be in Turk's and Carla's room, the next it would be the kitchen, then the living room, J.D's room, even the bathroom. Though of course it would always make the bathroom seem ten times smaller then it already was.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't like this." Tony glared at J.D.

"Why not?" He turned to give the other a grin.

"Cause, I told you to leave your other life behind you."

"I am. I am Jackie Daily, and I have no association with him, so I would like to meet him."

"Jackie...Jackie...J.D!"

J.D sighed as he stopped, he was heading towards the janitor however Tony was obviously reading more into his plan than he had told. "Fine, ruin all the fun." He huffed, swooping his blonde hair behind him, but he never failed to catch the janitor's eye with a quick wink. Ah, and yes the satisfaction of interest that had crossed the other male's face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It should have been alright...it should have been fine. He should have been able to get over this, besides he was no longer John Dorian, he was now Jackie Daily and there was no possible way that he could ever return to his old life...but...he _was _still John Dorian, his body might be different, his home his background might be entirely the opposite of what John Dorian's life had been...but-on the inside...his head...was still all Dorian. His memeories were not of how Jackie had lived, weren't filled with childhood memories of Jackie growing up, they were still all his own. Still all his memories of J.D and his father, his birthdays were his father would give him the oddest of presents...like how he would always give him a different part of a bike each year until finally he was able to build it...of course by then, he was already in high school and...he had no more use for such a small bike, but...

J.D lowered his head. He had never really thought about what it would be like, to know what it's like to still be living and yet no one knows you still exist. But then again, what he was going threw wasn't normal either...it's was some kind of science fiction...this was supposed to be in movies, not apart of his life.

"J.D, I bought the chocolate chips." Tony wobbled in, his arms filled with groceries. The other looked up, and Tony stopped as he was lowering the groceries to the counter. "Are you...crying?"

J.D felt his cheeks, and realized that in fact his cheeks were stained with a mix of tears and masscarra. "Shut up..." He muttered wiping at his face. "I'm a woman, I get emotional."

"You still have the same mind you did as J.D." Tony furrowed his brows. "Your body's only female."

"Well who said I wasn't girly then?" It was the only thing he could muster that put a small smile on his red lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Review please ^_^**


End file.
